Full Circle
by sherrie cherries
Summary: Sequel/Continuation of Forever Love. Its been 12 years since their lives were turned upside down. Continue to journey to self discovery, and watch Nessie grow up and discover what love is all about. Lots of twists and turns


12 years later (December, Nessie's Junior Year)

**Edwards POV**

The night of the accident changed my life forever. I had never in a million years thought I would actually have to face the possibility she would die in my arms. My entire way of thinking that night forever changed me. Bella had always said that she wanted me to change her, but I was so afraid I would kill her in the process. That night proved to me the only thing I was truly afraid of was living without her. That was the only motivation I needed to get through it. Of course I remember the initial reaction to her blood and it wasn't one of my finer moments but when she whispered my name I snapped out of it.

I was never more grateful for that one moment of clarity on Bella's part. The only thing harder than drinking from Bella was waiting for her to wake up. The old saying is true, when you need time to fly by it goes by at a snail's pace. Those three days were the worst torture that I could ever go through. I sat there and memorized the beating of her heart just willing it to keep beating long enough for the change to be successful.

When she opened her eyes and looked at me and told me she loved me, I don't think sweeter words were spoken. I told her forever because truthfully at that moment I knew nothing would stand in our way ever again. The only thing left to take care of was to get her back to herself. We were all worried with the way she was brought over that she would be aggressive and angry. But she surprised us all. She took the change very well. Within a month Nessie was back with us. The love she felt for her daughter was a strong incentive to keep herself in check.

She handled it all with grace. And I never thought it was possible for her to be more loving after the change but it was like her heart grew bigger during the change. The new Bella was so full of love and compassion for everyone, we quickly named it her "gift".

The years that passed were filled with joy and happiness for the whole family. We were finally together with nothing standing in our way. Of course we had our troubles just like everyone else. Getting used to all of our gifts together was definitely a challenge.

Alice spent most of her time checking the future because she said it was "cool" and so pretty much any chance of surprising anyone was out. Jasper finally gave up on trying to surprise her with a proposal and popped the question when they were out hunting. It was completely spur of the moment so it actually turned out she was surprised. She started planning their wedding and finally stopped watching all of our futures. This gave Emmett the perfect opportunity to surprise Rosie.

He planned a vacation to Italy to "get away" and popped the question while they were there. There was no doubt she would say yes. Who knew that Emmett had a romantic bone in his body.

My mom and dad spent several years traveling the world, but they always made sure to be home for holidays and birthdays. They enjoyed bringing different treasures home from their trips. When they got back dad went back to work at a small clinic close to home. Mom spent years helping Alice and Rosalie decorate their new homes. We realized that Alex owned over 50 acres of land that the small cabin was on so we all were really close to each other but in our own homes. That was a huge relief.

Rosie went through a sort of depression a few years back, she realized that she would never be a mother and it finally hit her that that's what she wanted more than anything in the world apart from Emmett of course. Emmett being willing to do anything for her starting the process for adoption. In the small town in Alaska we were sure it would be years before they would have a baby. Luck must have been on their side though because within six months they had a beautiful healthy baby girl. They named her Mackenzie Paige. She is 10 years old now. She has blonde ringlet curls that are all natural, and pretty sky blue eyes. She is such a sweet and innocent child.

**Nessie's POV**

There is only one thing that I want for Christmas this year. I want this more than I want clothes, a vacation, new car, or anything that extravagant. I want to spend next semester abroad. I have the opportunity to study in Paris for the semester. I mean its PARIS!!! The one place I have always wanted to visit, and the one place that I haven't been to yet. I speak French pretty fluently. I started taking French in middle school when it became available and now I just might have the opportunity to use it.

Now the only problem is convincing my parent's to let me go. This is not going to be the easiest task, have you met my parents, well really my entire family? They have been more than over protective of me my entire life. I know, I know. That's just parents in general, but this is not the case. Try having a mind reading father, an empathic uncle, a future seeing aunt, and a very observant mother. Ok, I know the observant mother thing is pretty general, but truthfully she is probably the worst of them all.

So between all of their many "talents" I haven't had much of a social life, well I have, but not necessarily the things I want. I am very active at school. I am on the student council, president of the French club (I told you, I love Paris!), I'm a varsity cheerleader and in a singing group through school. Truthfully if I wanted to have a social life beyond that, i.e. dating I truthfully wouldn't have a whole lot of time to devote to it. I think that was my parent's plan when the allowed me to sign up for so many things.

It may seem like I really hate my life, but in reality I love my life. I have great family, great friends, and  
love school for more than one reason. I do have a pretty blessed life, but I'm missing something. I'm not sure what it is, but lately I feel like I'm more determined than ever to figure out what that is. That's why I'm more determined than ever to go to Paris for the semester. I feel some kind of pull that wants me there. Don't ask me, I really can't explain it. Before you ask, no I don't have any special talents of my own.

"Why do I see you in Paris, without me?" Alice burst into my room, effectively ending my only alone time for the rest of the day.

"Morning Alice" I grumbled while I tossed the blanket off of me. Really, is it so hard to knock?

"Don't morning me. Why are you in Paris without me?' she asked again.

"I really don't know what you are talking about" It is really better to play dumb.

"Ok" she looked at my skeptically, which is basic translation for she wants to me to tell her the truth.

"Alright, promise not to say anything. Keep your thoughts to yourself" I told her sternly.

"Ok" she jumped on my bed. I swear for someone who should be roughly forty years old, she still acts my age.

"Well, I found out about this opportunity, and I really want to do it. But I know it's a long shot. I want to spend next semester studying in Paris" I stopped talking. It's better to gauge her reaction before continuing.

"Really" she paused. Her face expression went blank, which means she's checking out my future.

"What do you see Alice?" I asked.

"Well, I see you in Paris that's a guarantee. But I don't know how that's possible. It would be impossible to convince your parent's of this" she patted me on the leg.

"Ugh…why" I grumbled.

"You know how they are sweetie. They just want to protect you" she said it was like it was rehearsed. Sometimes I wish Alice was my mother, just because she was more laid back than my parents.

"That's a load of crap. I never do anything wrong. Not like I would actually get the chance to, but seriously shouldn't I be allowed the opportunity to make a mistake once in a while:" I jumped out of bed and started pacing.

"I know it's hard for you to understand them sometimes, but they do it because they love you" she pulled me back to the bed and forced me to sit down.

"Ugh" I through myself back down on my bed, and covered my face with a pillow to scream. It was a wasted effort. With my parent's superior hearing they would be in here in 4….3….2…1

"What's wrong Nessie" my dad burst through the door.

"Nothing dad. Just need to get ready for school I guess" I got up and went for the bathroom just as my mother walked in.

"Everything ok in here?" my mom asked.

"Yep, peachy!" I said sarcastically as I closed the bathroom door. This is unfortunately the only room in the house I'm guaranteed they won't barge into.

I took my time getting ready for school. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, blow dried my hair and made loose curls at the end. I put on just a little foundation and lip gloss and was ready to pick out an outfit. This is the one part of my morning that can always cheer me up. Due to my aunts huge shopping addiction I have a walk in closet full of the best clothes.

I walked back into my room after I tied my robe, and headed for the closet. As I opened the door, I just about had a heart attack.

Right inside the door set a new set of Louis Vuitton luggage with ballons attached to the side. Each balloon said "Bon Yoyage". Sitting on top of the luggage was a card. I opened it up and inside read.

"Sweetie,

Have a great time in Paris!

Love mom and dad"

"OH MY GOD!!!!" I screamed. Is this real? This had to be a dream. Just as I turned around I say my entire family besides my Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett was standing in the door way. I ran to my mother and practically pounced on her.

"Oh my god, thank you thank you thank you" I chanted over and over again. Everyone was cracking up laughing.

"So I take it your happy" my dad smiled at me.

"I'm so happy dad, thank you thank you thank you thank you" I leaned up and kissed him on the check and threw my arms around him and squeezed as tight as I could.

"You deserve it sweetie. This is truly a great opportunity for you" my mom said as she squeezed my hand.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, Mr. Henderson called from the language department and told me about it. He said that he thought that you would really benefit from it. I talked to your dad, and Aunt Alice "checked your future" and we couldn't think of a reason to say no. Well besides we would miss you horribly"

"Oh thank you guys so much. Really this is amazing. I never thought you would let me do this?" I turned to look at Alice. Then it hit me, she played me this morning.

"You!!" I pointed at her and she darted form the bedroom. I ran after her, pretty pointless really if she wanted to get away from me she could in a heartbeat.

"Don't be mad at me Nessie, I couldn't resist" she giggled and darted behind my mother who walked in the room.

"Don't expect me to protect you. I told you it was a bad idea" mom said as she shrugged to the side.

"You knew what she was going to do?" I asked my mom.

"For the record, I told her it was a bad idea. However, you know your aunt. If she wants to do something there is no stopping her" mom patted me on the shoulder as she walked passed me to the kitchen.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, what do you have in mind?" I asked

"Shopping trip!!!!" she squealed.

"Oohhh, I like the sound of that" I giggled.

"So, am I forgiven?" she gave me the cute puppy dog face.

"Yes, your forgiven" she ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm so excited Nessie. We have so much to do. You leave right after Christmas which is like 7 days!" she started looking anxious.

"You mean I get to spend New Year's Eve in PARIS!!" I screamed.

"Yep" Alice started bouncing up and down.

"Oh my GOD….i've always wanted to do that"

"You are going to have so much fun Nessie" my dad said.

"I just can't believe this. I mean AHHH!! This is so great"

I went back to my room and finished getting ready. I decided on a basic pair of jeans and pink cashmere sweater.

Today is the last day of the semester, only 2 finals and then I will be home free. Of course, now that I know I'm going to Paris for the semester I will definitely be busy trying to get everything ready for that.

I always drive to school with my best friend Alexis. Alexis is a little shorter than me about 5'5. She has strawberry blonde hair (all natural) that falls just below her shoulders and green eyes. She is like me in so many ways; she too wants to study abroad for the semester. I hope that she could convince her parent's to let her go. Paris wouldn't be the same without her. She pulled up to the house and honked the horn. That's my cue.

I ran downstairs, kissed my parent's goodbye and headed out to Alexis's car. She has a Bettle convertible, pink of course. Alexis is a pink freak. Anything and everything that she can get in pink she does.

"Hey chickie" she yelled.

"Hey" I got in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, you're going to Paris huh?" she said while pulling out of the drive way.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Oh, Alice called me last week" she shrugged.

"Humph" I leaned back in the seat.

"Oh, don't be like that" she rolled her eyes at me.

"I just wish I was the first one to find things out every once in a while"

"Sorry girlie"

"So, did you talk to your parents?"

"Yep"

"And?"

"They said that I could go!! Can you believe it, you and me in PARIS!!!!"

"I'm so happy!!!!!"

We spent the rest of the drive to school singing along to different songs on the radio. It always got me pumped for the day ahead. We got in the parking lot and immediately Chad headed over to the car.

Chad is Alexis's boyfriend. He's a really great guy. He is on the football team, and on student council with Alexis and me. He stands at 6'1, perfect build for a football player. He has brownish hair and blue eyes that you can get lost in. They have been together since freshman year. They are great together, whenever Alexis tries to go over the top he brings her in, and when Chad gets a big head about something she puts him in his place.

"Hey beautiful" he opened the door for her. Always such a gentleman.

"Hey baby" she reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

We all headed into school. Alexis and Chad walking hand and hand, and me feeling like the third wheel. But in all fairness they never make me feel that way. They can't help the way they feel about each other, it's really all in my head.

"I'll see you in Biology Nessie" Alexis waved by and headed to Chad's locker with him.

"Yeah, bye" I headed to the library. My first period was a free period so I was more than happy to use this time to study for my calculus final that I have next class. I have never been more nervous about a test in my entire life. It's not like it will make or break me but I always strive to do the best I can.

"Hey Nessie, whatcha doing"

I looked up to see Jacob standing in front of my table. He is a great guy friend, but that's it. I think he wants more because he is always flirting with me but unfortunately Jacob has always just been a friend.

"Studying for the test in calculus next period. What's up?" I asked.

"Not much. How's the studying going?" he asked as he flopped down in the chair. Help yourself to a chair Jacob.

"Ugh. I hate Calculus. Why did I sign up for it?" I asked out of frustration.

"Um…Core 40?" he asked.

"Oh yea. Thanks for reminding me" I said sarcastically.

"No problem. Hey you need any help. Calculus is pretty easy for me" he shrugged his jacket off and got out his book.

"Um. Sure, thanks"

We spent the rest of the period going over our notes and different problems. I have to admit it but Jacob is right about calculus, he has this down to a science. He could probably do it in his sleep. When we were done we headed to calculus together. I was still dreading it but not to the extent I was before.

As we set down in our seats, I leaned forward and whispered "Thanks Jacob". He turned around and smiled. "No problem Nessie"

---

The final was hard. I walked out of class feeling like my brain was mush. I truly hope that I did well on it.

"How'd you do" Jacob said from behind me.

"2 plus 2 equals 7, right?" I asked.

"Um..yea!" he rolled his eyes at me before heading down the hall.

I headed off to my English class. Now this is the class I could handle in my sleep. I loved reading; Shakespeare has been among my favorites since I was in elementary school. I enjoy writing poetry although I would never let anyone read any of my work that wasn't a required assignment. It was something private and personal about what I wrote and I just never wanted to let anyone see something that personal.

Next was biology with Alexis. We were lab partners, even though Chad was in the class with us. I had assumed she would want him to be her partner but she surprised me by partnering up with me. Chad never minded, he partnered up with his friend Brad. Now Brad was absolutely gorgeous. He was like 6'5, built like a god, brown sex hair, and gorgeous green eyes. It took me almost a month to remember how to talk around him when he transferred here last year.

He did take me out on a date once when my parents were out of town. I was more than thrilled when he asked me out, but let's just say that it wasn't meant to be our time. Or at least that's what my Aunt Alice said when she rushed into the little Italian bistro we were at that night. I was never more furious with her and I didn't talk to her for almost 2 months afterwards. She kept trying to explain things to me but I refused to let her explain even after I was talking to her.

Brad never asked me out again. We stayed friends and of course he didn't stay single for long after that.

---

When I got home from school that afternoon, I was surprised to see my Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett back from their vacation. I figured I wouldn't see them until Christmas Eve. Rose and Emmett have been traveling around the world a lot in the last few years. Now that Kenzie (my personal nickname ) is older they are taking her around the world. Of course, now that she is in school, they take advantage of every possible vacation she gets.

"Hey Rose, whatcha doing back so early?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Oh, well I heard my favorite niece is heading off to Paris in a week so I thought I better be here to see her off"

"Awe….I'm so glad your back. Where's Emmett?"

"Oh, he's out with Jasper"

"So are you going to go shopping with Alice and me tomorrow?"

"Of course, is the sky blue?"

"Point taken"

After I ate dinner I went to my favorite place in the whole world. It was out in the woods just a little out back of our house. There is a little cove that looks out over the lake. It is always so peaceful and quiet. I come here a lot with my journal and write. I could spend hours just sitting here and thinking.

"Nessie?"

I turned around and there was Alex.

"Hey Alex, what brings you out here?"

"Not much, I was just passing by and I heard you. Thought I would say hey"

"Hey! Want to join me?"

"Sure, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all"

"So you're off to Paris huh?"

"Yep, I'm so excited"

"I bet"

"I'm going to miss it here, but I can't wait to get over there"

"We will miss you too Nessie" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him.

"Awe!!" I giggled.

"Nessie, you are a force to be reckoned with, you know that?"

"That's what you tell me"

"Well, I'm going to get going. I'll see you later?"

"Of course" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright"

After he left, I spent another two hours just staring out on the lake. This is the one place I wish I could take with me to Paris. I hope I can find some place as equally as peaceful over there.

---

The next few days went by in a blur. As promised Rose and Alice took me shopping and I think I had enough clothes that I would never have to worry about washing them. Alice insisted that I needed a completely new wardrobe because Paris was different from anywhere else. Of course I knew that Paris was the fashion capital of the world and I was thrilled to be able to experience it.

I could only hope that I would have time while there. I would be there for 4 ½ months and most of the time I would be studying. Just because I was going to be in Paris didn't mean that I was going to let my grades drop. I have always taken my grades very seriously.

Before I knew it Christmas was upon us, and I was curious to see what I got. Not because I'm into material possessions but because I already had the one thing I wanted more than anything. My trip to Paris was the best gift I could ever get, and I was content if that's all I received this year.

I bought my mom a new case for her camera equipment. For my dad I got him a old fashioned doctor's bag, because he wants to start practicing medicine with grandpa Carlisle. For my aunt Alice I got her a new carry on bag from Louis Vuitton. For Rose, I gave her a new pair of Versace sunglasses. For Jasper I was able to find rare 1st edition book on the Civil War. For Emmett I got him GPS for his Jeep, since he always gets lost even with his vampire senses. Rose says he only uses that as an excuse because he doesn't know how to show up anywhere on time. I guess we will see how helpful the GPS is.

For my grandma Renee I got her a new cookbook because she doesn't like anything flashy, and for grandma Esme I got her a gift certificate to get a manicure/pedicure. For Carlisle I got him a new stethoscope with his name engraved, and grandpa Charlie I got him a new gadget for his fishing boat. I really don't know what it does but the salesman told me it was the newest must have. I got Alex a leather bound journal. Alex and I share that in common, we both like to spend time by ourselves and write down our thoughts and our dreams. And for Kenzie I got her a new travel bag since that kid travels more than anyone I have ever met. Everyone loved their gifts.

I received many gifts, most of them geared to my trip to Paris. I was getting more excited about this trip than before. My parent's also got me a new cell phone that would have reception so I would be able to call home often, as well as so they could call me. They did promise they wouldn't go overboard with their calls, they just felt more comfortable knowing that if they needed to get a hold of me they could.

Even with Alice being able to see the future, nothing is set in stone, the future could change in a heartbeat and they wanted to be able to let me know. I agreed with them on that front.

Alice pulled me aside once the gifts were over and told me that if she seen anything that wasn't life threatening that she wouldn't tell anyone. She wanted me to be able to enjoy my freedom because I did deserve it. That was better than any gift they could have given me.

The more I thought about the trip the more I realized. I would be across the globe, my father wouldn't be able to hear my thoughts, my uncle couldn't feel my emotions and my mother would have to trust what I was telling her since she wouldn't be able to gauge my facial reactions. I was thrilled.

I was busy watching my family interact with each other and I finally noticed that Alex was MIA. I excused myself from the festivities and went out to look for him. It's not like him to skip out on the Christmas festivities. I had a pretty good idea where he would be so I went to the cove overlooking the lake and I found him staring out into space.

"Hey, you ok?" I set down beside him.

"Hmm..yeah I'm fine" he straightened himself up and looked over at me.

"Are you sure, you usually don't leave the festivities until way after I go to bed"

"I was just thinking about stuff. Nothing major. Don't worry" he leaned over and bumped his shoulder to mine.

"Ok, but you know you can talk to me if you want"

"I know Nessie, thanks but I'm really ok" he was staring out at the lake.

"You know what sounds like fun?"

"What" he smirked.

"A run through the woods!" I clapped my hands together

Alex simply rolled his eyes at me. He got up off the ground and leaned down so I could jump on his back, and then before I even realized it we were running through the woods. This was my favorite activity with Alex, as far back as I can remember he used to do this for me.

**Bella's POV**

The last 10 plus years have been the best of my life in so many ways. Nothing is perfect and it never will be but I truly love the life Edward and I have made, and that I get to share it with my family. I have the greatest friends, and the most gorgeous daughter in the entire world. She is smart, funny, sarcastic, and a definite firecracker. I blame that on Alice. But she truly has a wonderful heart and I'm so thrilled I have gotten to watch her grow into this strong amazing young women.

I know that she thinks that we are all overprotective but what parent isn't. She tries to say it's because of our powers and although sometimes it is, mostly it's just the natural parental instincts. When her teacher called me and suggested the study abroad program, I knew right away that this is something that Nessie should do. Truthfully it didn't take a whole lot of convincing to get Edward to agree. He agrees that our daughter deserves to step out into the world and pave her own path.

When I asked Alice to check in on Nessie's future, which is something I never do, I just wanted to make sure that she would be safe. I told Alice I didn't want to know anything besides that. Alice was very insistent that everything was going to be fine, although she seemed more excited after checking things out. But I refused to ask, I decided to stick to a don't ask, don't tell policy.

We have always told her that when she was fully matured if she wanted to become one of us that we would honor her wishes. In some ways I want her to become one of us, but in other ways I hope she decides to stay human. The selfish side of me hopes that she will want to become like us because I would hate to watch my daughter grow old and die, but at the same time if she chose to become like us she wouldn't be able to have kids, but that is just an example. Yes being a vampire has some advantages of course, but there are far more disadvantages.

Now all I have to do is miss my daughter like crazy when she leaves in two days. I'm going to miss her so much, but I know that this is something that she needs to do. It's a great opportunity for her to see the real world and to be able to make an informed decision on whether or not she wants to be changed. I just hope the time flies by quickly.

Tomorrow is Nessie and Alexis's goodbye party. We are holding it at our house because of the great view over the lake. After some serious persuading on both Alice and my parts, we convinced Edward that we would not be home for the party. He really didn't like the idea but finally relented when Alice shared her vision of the party. Nothing bad was going to happen, so there was no need for us to be hovering over her. We have to start letting her make her own decisions, because one day she will eventually have to right?


End file.
